comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-08-01 - Eye of the Tiger Part III
After waking up at around 3am Jeremy found himself in a strange place.. an abandoned hotel. It took about half an hour before he could work out what happened. The thugs. Lily. Oh gawd! did he kill her too?! His clothes are torn and ripped, he's covered in dried blood still in places. His phone? can't find it. His key? it's gone. Oh gawd! gotta find the key! So for the last few hours he's been slinking about the hotel, trying to sniff out where the all important key has gone. He ventured outside for a hour but without any luck. He also saw the crime tape. After that, forlorn and discouraged he slunk back to the hotel but moved into a different room to brood. While it took Jonothon a while to slink away from the school, he none the less did so after he got a good nights sleep. Since the teen doesn't eat or drink, sleep is how he recharges and it was much needed. The car is left at home, him taking the train down, and then a bus to the right area.. Jono finally steps down to the pavement not too far from the ruined hotel. Remembering the neighborhood he's dressed in some of his favorite attire - in that it's well worn to the point of being a tough shabby. No rich boy here! Sitting down on the bus bench, the teen begins to search telepathically for Jeremy. Far later than usual, for Jeremy to show up. That, and everything else that she's heard on the news reports has Sasha a bit edgy. The unlikelihood of a regular animal being able to do that to a group of people is - well, unlikely. So, she's reasoned it's either Jeremy, or another mutant. Either way, she's taken it into her head she can deal with the situation. Armed with her deck of cards, a sack of marbles, and carrying a duffel with a baseball bat inside that's slung over her shoulder she walks down the Bronx, looking for signs of blood, fur, or rumor. She knows a few people on the street, and begins to ask questions of people who owe her favors, or whom she can bribe off with just a bit of cash - to see if they know anything further. There are a lot of people in this area of the Bronx, but Jono knows who and what he's looking for, and if he starts at the hotel where Jeremy was last at, he'll easily find the snoozing catman. For Sasha the tracking of the feral is a bit more difficult. This area is notorious for not wanting to get involved. It gets people killed! But the word that something killed a local pack of thugs has spread. There are a number of theories.. a vigilante in a mask, a wild animal on the loose, or even a pack of pit bulls did it. But fortunately for the very persuasive Sasha she manages to hear a few rumors of where exactly this went down. The small grassy square across the street from several condemned and foreclosed buildings is taped off with crime strips and a flock of crows are noodling about the over dry grass looking for scraps. Finding the sleeping cat brings relief. Phew! Still there and not any more hurt then he was the day before. Jonothon rises from his seat, and makes his way down the blocks to where that hotel is. Didn't see it before, as he was parked elsewhere, and it looking at it now his expression shifts to dubious. What the hell? A look to the crime scene tape, and after motioning a sigh he really can't make, the teen heads carefully into the hotel. Testing the floor a bit inside before stopping to look around the lobby. (( Jeremy? )) A quiet call to try and gently wake the beast. What mood are you in today, huh? After a little bit of prodding - some of it a bit more aggressive than what she might normally have done, Sasha is satisfied with her answers. She'll either have a new potential recruit, or at least figure out where the hell Jeremy's been. Just in case, she pulls a card from her deck, and then tucks that hand up into her sleeve - a precautionary measure as she crosses the street to where the police tape is. A smirk is on her lips as she ducks under it, only a minute or two behind Jonothon. She, however, isn't the least bit tentative, or quiet. Her voice rings out through the eerily silent abandoned hotel. "Anybody home?" The telepathic voice slowly wakes Jeremy from his snooze. So hungry! Ravenous really. He's ready to eat the floor or walls. Even the roaches that scurry around are looking tasty. His ears swivel and he groans. "Go away.." he mumbles but on his 2nd floor hiding spot he's unlikely to be heard by normal human senses. Since he didn't move beyond the lobby, Sasha is going to find Jonothon there. A thin teen wearing all black, and he has tousled, auburn hair that falls into his eyes. He's not moving, and stares off in a direction above where he is. Druggy maybe? Certainly not acting normal. (( Come on, mate. Wake up. We can go get you something to eat... )) Trailing off for that voice, Jono looks back over a shoulder to spot Sasha. There's a frown for her, but no aggression. Damn it, this is going to get harder, isn't it? Doesn't say anything to her though. Let her make the first move. One hand of Sasha's is still hidden in the sleeve, obscured from view. "So," she asks of Jono, smirking, "You the hothead that capped those idiots?" Not that she looks afraid if Jonothon is. "Or, you the idiot they sent in to drag out the one who did it?" There's no aggression in her eyes, but neither is there hesitation, fear, or doubt. The girl is full of self-confidence, bravado - likely arrogance. "Anyone else here? Or you all alone?" Jeremy remains where he is. Part of him wants to get up to investigate. Another part wants to hunt for lunch. And of course another part wants to just sleep, and hope he wakes up from this nightmare. His ear flicks again when he hears Sasha. "...$#@! ".. Still in mental contact with Jeremy, Jonothon none the less gives Sasha his attention. Might seem slow as he looks briefly confused, and then doesn't reply immediately. Instead he tilts his head slightly and doesn't give rise to the insults. (( More to the question is why are you here. )) His lips do move, for all that his voice sounds strange. A British accent to be sure, but you aren't hearing his words with your ears. If Sasha is hearing them at all. A general broadcast like this can easily be blocked by basic mental shields. Then privately to Jeremy, there's a firm nudge mentally. (( Oy. This is Jonothon. Would you bloody well wake up? )) Come on.. *NUDGE* Likely the first time anyone's been inside Sasha's head. She -doesn't- like it. The smirk turns into a frown, and a glowing iridescent blue item, approximately the size and shape of a playing card is suddenly in her 'hidden' hand, coiled between two fingers. Her other hand is reaching into her pocket. "Dunno who th' #*$# you think you are, but you stay outta my brain, boy-o, or I'll scalp you like you were #*$&$in' General Custer's mentally retarded boot polisher." A beat, and she adds, "Lookin' fer someone. Like I already #*$$in' said. Person what shred up those freakjobs in the park." She remains ready to act on a moment's notice. But, doesn't yet escalate things. This one, it would appear, has a hair trigger of sorts that Jono's managed to by unfortunate circumstance set off. The whole 'privacy/space/territory' issue. "Got it on reliable information that who done it, is holed up in here." Jeremy sighs. Great. Now those two are going to kill each other. He slowly gets up, groaning from the aches of laying there on a hard floor. He might regenerate but it isn't without it's challenges. He moves slowly out of the room and slinks towards the stairs. "... would.. you all stop it.. I got enough blood on my hands as it is... " he shouts, the sound echoing down the hallways. Considering he has no other means of communication, Sasha is going to have to deal. Jonothon shrugs and spreads empty hands. There are no signs of powers, beyond what's being addressed. (( Not in your head. Wouldn't want to be. I'm just thinking loud and you're hearing it. )) Which is the honest truth. Why people think they have anything he wants to know about is beyond him. Whatever! Hands drop to sides, and he says nothing more as Jeremy finally comes down the stairs. (( About bloody time, mate. )) That is a general broadcast, so that both can hear it. (( You okay? Was worried about you after yesterday. )) No, he doesn't honestly care if Sasha is here for the same person. Perhaps luckily for both Jono and Sasha, it is. It prevents a further misunderstanding - or escalation on either side. Sasha moves towards Jeremy, eyeing Jonothon suspiciously, before letting the energy in the playing card fade away. "You know this creep?" She asks of Jeremy, then. She moves to his side, "You look terrible." This, said with a smirk. "Figured you were in a jam, when you didn't come back. Glad you're alright." Jeremy looks like hell indeed. Exhausted. His whiskers and ears droop, his eyes are half lidded. He leans on the edge of the stair railing. ".. No $#@!" he replies. "You..shouldn't.. get too close.. " he murmurs, looking down. "... I... don't.. want to hurt you..." he says, too embarrassed to say why. People are not food. Not food! He shrugs at Jono. "... am I hurt? No.. not any more it seems.. am I okay? .. probably not.." he half smiles. Somber at how Jeremy looks, Jonothon motions another sigh. (( Lily is fine. )) He assures, hoping that helps. (( You were protecting her last night. She's back home now, no worse for wear. )) Since Jeremy says that he isn't okay, Jono takes him at his word. (( Anything I can do to help? )) Like buy a dozen valuemeals at the nearest fast food place, or something? Pointedly doesn't react to being called a creep. Been called worse. Like Sasha is going to listen to Jeremy. She picks, lightly, at some of the dried blood across his fur. She frowns, as a girl is mentioned - and the fact Jeremy was 'protecting' her. "We should get you home. Cleaned up. A few boxes of pizza, and you'll be good as new," she jokes. She glances back, suspiciously, towards Jonothon. "Whose he? You ain't mentioned no Lily, 'r telepath Brit, before," she reminds Jeremy. Jeremy's ears fold back. "... He's ..they are friends.. I can't have friends..?" he murmurs. But it is good to hear that Lily is okay. Very good. He sighs and sits down on the last step of the stairs. "I'm sure you know loads o' people you ain't told me about.." he grumbles, his tail flicking at the end. He doesn't want to admit he's lost his key so he stalls. "... if ya'll really wanna help.. bring me a buncha food.. I ain't goin' any where til I eat..." As Jeremy mentions friends, Jonothon looks to Sasha and tilts his head at her again. That's all he is, a friend. Nothing is said to her, but he nods firmly to Jeremy. (( It'll take me a bit, but will you wait for me? )) He could go off, buy a ton and come back to an empty hotel. No matter what was just said. If assured, there's another look to Sasha, a shake of the head, and Jono calmly walks out of the hotel. Takes him several minutes to find a place, several more to order enough for a dozen, then walk back. Hopefully people are still there when he returns. "Big step, trustin' a mindfreak like that, not to screw with yer head," points out Sasha, to Jeremy. She shrugs, as Jono takes off. She honestly doens't care if the mutant - if that's what he is - hears her, or not. She brushes her fingers through Jeremy's fur, again, plucking out without even batting an eye another portion of dried blood that would matt his fur otherwise. "I know loads a people," she agrees, "But I ain't got no friends. 'Sides you," she tells Jeremy, with a shrug of shoulder. "Don't need any, either." She leans her head on his arm, "You sure you're okay?" Apparently since Jono has taken it to himself to fetch food, she's staying with the lunkhead kitty. Jeremy growls. "I knew him before I knew you.." he murmurs. "An' sssstop it.. I swear, Sasha.. I don'.. wanna loose it an' bite yer head off.." he warns trying to stand up and walk a few paces away "Ya should be more afraid o' me than whatever he can do to you.." he rubs at his temple, his teeth clenched. And lo, he returns laden down with bags. Jonothon has two large ones, one to a hand, as he makes his way back inside. A ton of burgers and such. Easy to eat. And yes, he brought back something to drink as well. A couple large bottles of water. Plops it all down before the tiger. That stuff is heavy! And with that he plunks down to the worn floor, rubbing at his hands. (( Heh, the shop people looked at me like I was bloody mad. )) So more than Sasha thinks so. He's smiling at the idea however. Jeremy's threat, or order - whatever it was, seems to have set Sasha into a more foul mood herself. But, she didn't press the issue. It seems that while she's overconfident of herself, she's also aware of boundries, and how much and hard to press at certain times. The only thing she says until Jono gets back is, "Fine." Which, if Jeremy knows anything about females, is one of the few words you /never/ want to hear one utter, in that particular inflection. As Jono comes in back with food, she doesn't even make to take any for once. It's all Jono's and Jeremy's, as far as she's concerned. However, she does manage towards Jonothon, a more or less honest, "Thanks." She's not speaking to Jeremy, right now, by the expression on her features. "Just a bit - defensive, 'bout my friends. Sorry I went off on ya." Jeremy sighs! at Sasha. "You don't understand.." he whines out. He's trying to protect her after all! Does she want him to snap and become a cannibal?! Then Jeremy is sniff sniff sniffing as Jono nears the entrance of the hotel and grins widely when the food is presented. He rips into the bags, murmurs something of a thanks and begins to wolf down the burgers. Each one is given maybe two bites at the most. Letting Jeremy dig in, Jonothon makes no move towards the food. Instead he actually gives Sasha a little smile. (( Thanks. Don't worry about it. I know how it is. )) Thanks for apologizing. He appreciates that. (( Help yourself. I'm not hungry. )) Mostly true, even if it's because he can't eat. (( I'm Jonothon. )) Finally offered since Sasha made nice. He'll just sit there on the floor, resting back on his hands. His hair seems to ruffle on occasion all of its own accord though. That didn't happen when things were tense, but he's relaxing now. Did Jeremy say something? Sasha isn't pretending to hear him, right now. She busted her butt trying to locate him, and got yelled at for it. She's a bit surly, right now, herself. Watching a few moments as Jeremy scarfs down burgers, though, does make her stomach rumble a bit. Hesitantly, she snags a burger, takes a much smaller bite than the feral. After swallowing, "Sasha." Her eyes regard Jonothon, still mistrustfully, but, not aggressively anymore. When the girl snags a burger there is a subtle snarl, Jeremy's tail hits the ground with more force then it had been.. but he manages to keep himself from pouncing, swatting or even growling. Pull it together man! There is plenty! Deep breath. Then he pulls all of the burger bags closer to him. He can't help it. Some one has a serious case of food aggression here! The Bronx, and everyone is inside a condemned hotel lobby. Nearly half of the building has already been demolished, leaving only this ruined remains. It's ugly and worn, but at least not going to fall down at the next light breeze. Or so everyone hopes anyway. Jeremy is sitting on the stairs, gathering around himself multiple take out bags. He's growling at Sasha for her daring to take even one burger. Not that Jeremy should be able to eat everything that's here. There's a LOT of food. Seated on the floor, resting back on his hands, is Jonothon. Wearing black, looking scruffy, he's not eating anything. Just seeming to be social. More or less. Eyebrows go up as Jeremy gets possessive over the food. (( Oy. )) Said in mild protest. (( Mate, not even you can eat that much.. )) Well and move afterwards. Or he hopes anyway. (( Don't forget the water either. You need both. )) Mother hen time! Mostly. Sasha glares back at Jeremy when he growls at her - for whatever reason, either knowledge and security in her own ability, something in her brain telling her Jeremy would really never hurt her, or maybe pure blind ignorance (or, most likely, a smattering of all three) the girl does not seem to be the least bit daunted by Jeremy's ferocity, and aggression. "We should be getting back, Jeremy," she says at last. Yet, there's not the warmth or ease in her voice there was when she first greeted him. "When you're finished. Before other people come looking for you." It doesn't take too terribly much to put two and two together, and after a couple days of absence by a certain feline fellow and a news report of a violent altercation, Magneto decided to do a bit of searching. It took a fair bit of concentration to track down the key that Jeremy had lost, but in so doing he sensed the presence of another nearby, so following that trail brings the silver haired, casually dressed gentlemen towards the doorstep, just in time to interject with, "Someone besides me, I would imagine." One might be surprised just how much this feral can eat. He's hungry. Very hungry. And eating a good 20 pounds of food in one setting isn't out of the ordinary for him even when he isn't in recovery mode. "Yes Yes... I get it.. you wanna leav--" and he doesn't finish as he suddenly freezes, going on alert. Jeremy's ears swivel towards the direction of some one coming in. His eyes widen. Ah crap. He's so in trouble now. His whiskers droop and he looks down at the ground, avoiding eye contact. He even stops eating! Jonothon begins climbing to his feet as Sasha suggests they leave. Sounds as though that's his cue.. to look over a shoulder and blink at the man who's entering. Briefly puzzled and surprised, the teen recognizes the man at the coffee shop who wanted to talk to Kitty. Rather like Jeremy, his first thought is oh shit, but he doesn't do anything. Just slowly dusts off his jeans as he takes in how Jeremy is reacting. Something not too far away slides a brief distance against the wall however. An errant occurrence and certainly not threatening. (( You going to be alright, Jeremy? )) He asks with hesitation. The words have a British accent, but are none the tell telepathic. Erik might not even hear them if he has shields in place. Jono commonly does a general broadcast and doesn't link minds. Of course that's going to look strange as Jono's lips move and no words are heard. Oddly, the only person who doesn't look scared is Sasha. She actually grins at Magneto, "Hey," she calls to him, as if he were a favored uncle, or an old friend she hadn't seen in a long while. "No worries, I was herdin' him home," she tells Magneto. She gives Jeremy a Look. Then glances back to Magneto, "He just needed t'get some eats, first. But, yeah. Before someone besides you, I meant." "I see your friends have already brought food. I fear my own meager contribution may seem underwhelming now..." Magnus notes with no small degree of wry amusement, setting a smallish brown bag he was carrying in his left hand amidst the others, his right hand briefly resting on Sasha's shoulder as he passes. His almost-electric blue eyes flicker to Jono, a glimmer of surprise found in them as the "voice" reaches his only lightly shielded mind (wasn't exactly expecting telepathy, after all), but it turns back to Jeremy quickly enough. "You are not seriously hurt, I hope?" Magnus looks intently at Jeremy, reaching over to clasp his upper arm lightly. Jeremy nods to Jono. "It's.. okay..he's cool.." he murmurs lowly. His expression however is much like that of a housepet that's made a mess of the living room, and has just been caught by the owner. He doesn't even look up when Erik touches him. His tail freezes mid swing. ".. fine.. now.. i.. heal.. fast... I guess." and it is true. The feral is all healed up.. not even bruises exist now. The only hints that he was hurt are the torn clothes, and ample stains upon cloth and fur. He nervously licks at his muzzle and eyes the food still sitting in the bag and whatever it is in the newly presented brown bag. Jonothon is puzzled by all this, and decidedly uncomfortable because of it. Mostly thanks to Jeremy. Frowning where he stands, certainly doing nothing aggressive, the teen decides that perhaps this isn't his business. (( Maybe it's time I were going. You take care, alright, mate? )) To Jeremy, him eyeing Erik in speculation. Rubs hands on jeans and turns to go. Sasha's head turns, to regard Jeremy as he speaks of being able to heal, rather quickly. That's new. Intrigue, however briefly, creases her brow but then she ends up smirking again. She notes Jono's sudden desire to depart, when he was rather insistent on staying, and helping, and concerned for Jeremy's health and succor so shortly ago. It almost causes her to smile a bit too much. "You ain't gotta leave," she implies to Jonothon, cheerfully. "We're all friends here, right?" Yes. She's being a bit of a troublemaker. Maybe even on purpose. Maybe not. "Indeed. There is no need to rush out so quickly, young man. Please don't allow me to chase you off." Magneto notes, reaching into his pocket, and withdrawing Jeremy's house-key, now attached to a shiny steel chain, "Do try to be a bit more careful with this, hmm?" He chides lightly, smirking a touch before adding, "As for everything else, well...I hardly doubt many will miss a pack of trigger-happy baseline miscreants. You were no doubt defending yourself...or perhaps another, but regardless, I'm sure you had good reason. Do not allow yourself to be consumed by regret." Jeremy doesn't particularly want Jono to go, but that is no longer his call. He however has no idea that Jono is the student of Erik's " frienmy ". Jono's a mutant, is Lily's friend and has helped him out. That make's him okay, right? Slowly he reaches out for another burger. Nomnomnomnom! He eyes the key, looking embarrassed. "....yessirr..." he murmurs and slips it back around his neck. His fist tightens. "... they woulda killed Lily... an' me.. but.. I ..I couldn't.. ssstop.." he admits. That's the worst part of it all. Loosing control. So he does regret. A lot. It takes quite a bit to not make a face at Sasha, and as it stands Jonothon wrinkles his nose just the same. While trying to seem casual, his hair is none the less ruffling as he shrugs, (( Did what I came to do. )) Which was make sure Jeremy was alright. Dark eyes fix on Jeremy. Uncomfortable enough to where there's fire flickering inside those pupils. (( You sure you're going to be okay, mate? )) This whole situation is strange, and he lingers due to the tiger's words. Especially since he's the one who put the cat to sleep the night before. (( She said you saved her. Don't stress over it too much. )) So not mentioning the gang. "Jeremy," points out Sasha, mildly, "Seems t'me that th' anger's your way of protectin' folks you wanna protect. Including yourself. Ain't nothin' to be regretful, 'bout that," she says, as if it were no big deal that he just slaughtered an entire group of people. "Jerkwads probably had it comin' to 'em, anyways. Think about how many other folk, an' mutants that those #*$#&$ers hurt, or whatever'd, huh?" This time, she really means what she says. "Ain't no reason t'be ashamed of 'cause of who ya are, Jeremy. Weren't for you, Lily, an' some other mutants'd be in deep #*$# right now because some #*$&$in' norms were too freakin' scared o'us t'act like civilized folk an' treat us like regular people." She apparently has forgiven Jeremy, now, for his earlier harshness towards her, as she gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry about it, eh?" Magnus is silent while Sasha speaks, but nods slightly when she concludes, "We all have our moments where circumstance and emotion outweigh our rational mind, Jeremy. Even I lost control a few times in my youth. Think of it as...the mutant version of growing pains. You have done nothing wrong. Nothing I would not have done myself, had I been present." Jeremy urks softly at the girl's gesture. He looks even more embarrassed! At least he doesn't push or shy away. He slowly grabs another burger. It's unwrapped swiftly but not eaten immediately. If not for his body's demand for food to replace the energy it used up healing, he'd probably have had lost his appetite. They had it coming? Death perhaps. But does any one deserve what he did to them? He's glad he can only remember flashes of what happened, instead of it all in vivid detail. He nods to their various 'encouragements'. However he does look at Jono. "... is she.. angry with me..." then he looks back to Magneto, an eyebrow ridge raised up. He doesn't believe that the man would shred people. Then again? maybe he would. "..I don't want.. to do loose myself like that.. justified or not.." Attention on Jeremy is good. As long as he doesn't remain the focus Jonothon can happily live with this. There's the shake of his head about Lily being angry. (( No. Not at all. She was worried about you. )) A frown to Erik and the teen takes his next words private to Jeremy. Lips thin, but they don't otherwise move as he says, (( We both felt terrible having to leave you here last night. None of us could get you to think straight, and we didn't have anywhere safe to take you. It's why I came looking for you today. She's worried about you, Jeremy, not angry. Contact her, please? Let her know you're okay? )) Another glance to Erik, as well to Sasha, and Jono nods. (( Cheers. )) Going to try and make his leave. This time, Sasha doesn't make any fuss over Jono's leaving. She watches him, then remarks towards Jeremy, "Then," she says smoothly, transitioning in, "Maybe Magneto can help you teach to control, and focus yourself." As if it were to be comfort, she lets Jeremy in on a secret. "I've already asked for his assistance, and Amelia's, on focusing my own abilities." See? No shame in it. She's doing it, too. "Good evening to you, then." Magnus notes towards Jono, certainly not going to keep the young man from departing if it is his wish. Besides, that electromagnetic field he gives off is actually somewhat distracting. "As Sasha says...it is entirely possible we can help you with that. But you will have to trust us. Such training requires an intimate knowledge of yourself...for trainer and trainee alike." Jeremy nods to Jono again. "....yea..it's.. okay.." he says. He can't tell that Jono is only speaking to him after all. "I will.." he murmurs. He's calming down some, that is until Sasha says the M word again. He winces, ears going back. His tail lashes. He watches Jono go and raises a hand to wave. "thanks..fer the food...an'.. stuff.." he sighs, rubbing at his face. Then he looks back at Sasha and Magneto, finally looking them both in the eyes. ".. how... could you fix this? ya can't fix crazy.." A firm nod to Jeremy, and Jonothon pauses as he's given that farewell. (( Good day, sir. )) Polite at least. He's nearly at the door when Sasha gives the name Magneto, and it brings Jono to give Jeremy a puzzled look. Nothing is said though. Not here in front of Magneto. Lips thin again and the young man makes his leave. Doesn't mean he's any less worried about Jeremy now though. Going to have to try and talk to that one alone sometime. There's nothing he can do here so outnumbered however, so he heads out to the street. There's thoughtfulness to Sasha's expression, and she shrugs, "You're not crazy, Jeremy. You're just you. I don't think that's such a bad thing," she manages. She touches the cat-mutant's cheek, with her hand, lightly. "There's a difference between thinkin' you're alone, an' not bein' alone. You got me. An' Magneto. Everyone else, now. Let him help. Let us help you." She adds, pitching in a bit of sultriness into her voice, "I wanna help you, Jeremy. I like you." "Indeed. Instinct is not insanity, Jeremy." Magnus notes, handing over yet another bag of food from the collection. "But you can learn to channel that instinct...to make it work for you rather than against you. It is not easy, but it can be done." He actually has to work to suppress a smirk at Sasha's little touch of the sultry there. Teenagers. Jeremy's remain folded back against his head, half hidden in the mane of brown, stained hair. He glances at Sasha. "Oh..right.. so you'd wanna loose yerself to.. whatever it is.. the call o' the wild.. do you wanna know the taste o' human blood in your mouth, do you wanna enjoy the feeling of bones crushing between your teeth.." he stands up abruptly, his tail lashing quickly. "If that ain't crazy.. I don't know what is.. " he looks ready to continue with his little tirade but some how he manages to hold his tongue. He glances back at Magneto. "... great.. so.. how? How do I channel it? How do I pull it back so I don't kill every $#@!in' thing in view? frankly I don' know how I didn't kill Lily.." "God, you're the worst case of self-righteous, self-pitying, poor-me-boy syndrome I ever seen," says Sasha, growing irritated in her own turn. She pushes Jeremy, hard, with both hands and in the same gesture, forces heself up to stand up so she can look down on him. "So you killed some people. Who the flying #*$& cares? Doesn't seem Jonothon does. I sure as hell don't. Magneto don't. They #*$&in' deserved it. Fact you -didn't- kill Lily probably suggests you ain't as crazy as you're makin' yourself out t'be." She crosses her arms, locking eyes with Jeremy, "Know what it sounds like t'me? Sounds t'me like you've been buyin', in spades, the #*$& that th' norms out there've been sellin' that you're some kinda freakjob, an' you don't belong here. Busted my #*$&in' tail out tonight to find your sorry fuzzy #&*, because I think you're worth it." She continues to lock eyes with the feral, unafraid of any repercussions - from Jeremy, or Magneto. "Bein' human ain't all that perfect, Jeremy. Stop tryin' to. Embrace your heritage. Learn what Magneto an' th' others can teach you. You're afraid of yerself 'cause they want you to be. You're a slave to their prejudice 'gainst you. You believe in that, more than yourself. An' that's why yer weak." Then, softer, and more sympathetic, "But, ya don't have to be anymore. S'okay. Honest. I think Magneto's intelligent 'nuff to know what he was takin' on, when he accepted you in. We're all family, Jeremy. But, damn, boy. You make it hard for a girl to get close t'you. Stop it, willya?" Magneto rises to his full height, having been crouched near Jeremy, and as Sasha finishes her tirade, moves behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders, "Sasha seems to be making most of my points for me this evening. However I would add that the first step in controlling your rage is accepting that it is a natural part of who you are. As Abraham Lincoln once said...a house divided against itself cannot stand. If you continue to war with yourself, it is a battle that will never end." He pauses a moment, then adds, "The second time my powers manifested, I killed over four-hundred people in an instant, and it was -not- a pretty death...not that any ever is." He doesn't looks particularly broken up about this admission, "They had beaten me and held me down while I watched my two-year-old daughter perish in a fire. Only my wife remained untouched." He explains, then shakes his head slightly, "Do not believe that you alone have this burden to deal with, Jeremy. Others have experienced the same, and can help see you through these troubled waters." Self righteous? Self Pitying?! (okay that at least is right) Jeremy's ears flag up, listening with disbelief. It only goes to prove she has no idea! None at all! The expression of startled shock slowly turns into an embittered snarl. His ears fold back tight, his fangs are bared and his tail curls and lashes angrily. "I never said I wanted to be human!" he snarls back. "I jus' don't want to be a crazed monster! It don't got a god damn thing to do with you o' humans o' anything! " he waves a hand, bringing it back to his side in a fist. But his rant is silenced by Magneto's statement. 400?! at once?! he blinks, shaking his head. It's getting hard to think straight again. He huffs loudly, his tail still lashing. He growls lowly, pacing a few steps. "What.. so I should just what? Let go? Listen to what It's telling me to do?! " he shakes his head. She (usually) knows when to shut up. Luckily, she knows this is one of those times. Now, Sasha merely puts a hand on Jeremy's shoulder, and lets Magento answer the question, without her further interjecting. She'll let the pro handle it from here. "No Jeremy. But in time you can learn to not have two separate voices at all." Magneto notes, his tone actually fairly gentle. "But you must have patience, and you must learn discipline, and above all, you must -want- this for yourself. Otherwise no amount of help I or anyone else can give you will be of any value." He adds, "It will not be easy. It will take time. But it can be done." Jeremy hisses, knocking her hand away. "Don' touch me naooo!" he says, highly agitated. That wildness is too strong in his mind and he doesn't trust where it will lead him. "Arre you trrrying to make me kill you too?! Don' ya get it.. I can't contrrrol thisss.." he continues to pace, like a lion in a cage. "But how?" he growls out, yes even at Magneto now he growls. "I do want it.. but I don't know what I'm ssupposed to do! " he complains. There's really only so much Sasha can take. "Fine," she spits, finally, her patience worn down to dulled edges, using /that/ tone, that women seem to have perfected. She turns, on her heels, hoists the duffle back over her shoulder. There's no more words said, as Sasha makes a move to head out of the door of the abandoned hotel, her temper hot. Once again, Magnus is not inclined to keep her where she doesn't want to be. He does, however, fix his eyes on Jeremy, "For now, sit down, close your eyes, take a deep breath, and release it slowly. Your mind and emotions are outracing themselves. Clear your mind...eat your food. You need rest." Jeremy arghs! as Sasha storms off. Why can't she understand that he's just trying not to rip her to shreds! It isn't that she's trying to help.. it's the how.. the when! He doesn't get people.. women especially. Pace pace! He glowers at the magnetic man, he doesn't want to sit. He wants to shred something. Or maybe just shout and try to make the girl understand. He snorts and then eventually sits, grabbing at one of the now cold burgers and rips off the wrapper. Deep breath? no. Eyes closed? no.. but he is at least sitting. Which is far better than continuing to argue or worse, running after Sasha and loosing it. Long distance to Jonothon: Jeremy would love to have a Pietro. The more hooders we have the better and to be honest just cause some one is a 'baddie' doesn't mean they can't have social scenes ;) they are people too after all. The door slams behind a very ill-mannered, and worn-down Sasha. Hey. She tried to turn Jeremy around. Tried to be supportive. And just kept getting yelled at. Poor girl can, really, only take so much. She'll sort it out later. She needs to go defuse, right now. Somehow. Well, sitting is an improvement. He adds, "There is fried chicken in the bag I brought, if you tire of the hamburgers." He sounds perfectly conversational. No anger, no lecturing, just talking, "You'll feel better once you're fully fed, I should think." He adds, "We should see about getting you a change of clothes though..." Jeremy broods. His tail no longer lashes but it slaps at the floor with an irritated tempo. He grabs for the brown bag and chomps on the chicken. Yay fried! fat and calories are a good thing. "....Yea..." he replies. Perhaps both to the he'll feel better after food and needing new clothes. They are a smelly ripped up wreck. He glances back at where Sasha has gone and sighs. He should apologize for all this. But he just can't bring himself to say it. He does however eye Magneto. "..you really think.. you can.. find a way for me to.. not loose it?" "I'm quite certain of it. As I said, it will not likely be easy, but so long as you are willing, it is hardly impossible, even if it seems quite difficult at the moment." He smiles a touch, "No more lessons tonight, I should think...I will return to the safehouse and send Amelia with some of your spare clothing. Then you may return home as soon as you wish." Jeremy nods quietly. Noms another burger in two bites. "....okay... t..thanks..." he murmurs, once again avoiding eye contact. Might there be a solution? that is good. But still, having to admit there is a problem, having them all find out?! so so humiliating! "You are welcome, Jeremy. Enjoy your meal." He waves a hand, using his mastery of the electromagnetic spectrum to apply a bit of infrared radiation to heat up the now-cold food for him. It's always difficult to admit weakness or flaw in oneself...which is an ironic thought given Magneto's own penchant for being tremendously stubborn when he thinks he's right. Then, he's off to deal with other matters...probably like seeing if Sasha is already well on her way to finding...or causing...trouble. FTB